


Dancing in the Moonlight

by OriginalCrazyCatLady



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCrazyCatLady/pseuds/OriginalCrazyCatLady
Summary: Jacob and the Deputys' (Jules) daughter can't sleep, and Jules uses an interesting song to lull her back to dreamland.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Sounds of music from down the hall had pulled Jacob from his sleep. He let out a huff as he turned his head towards the bedroom door without lifting his head from the pillow, noticing at the same time that Jules’ side of the bed was empty and that their bedroom door was open slightly.

  
“Must be with the pup.” He muttered while lifting himself up to let his feet swing over the side of the bed to hit the cold floor beneath.

  
He ran his hands down his face with a sigh and tried his hardest not to feel slight annoyance at the fact that he’d been awoken, he's never been one to get much sleep in the first place and ever since the baby came into his life he’d been getting even less. Sure it’s to be expected that babies will wake you in the middle of the night, but this didn’t seem to be a regular circumstance and he's only human right?

  
The sound of the music drew him out of his own head, he couldn’t tell what song it was but it had a heavier bass beat to it. His curiosity got the better of him so he hoisted himself to stand, stretching and feeling the clicks and cracks of his joints, and headed out the bedroom door to investigate.

  
Sure enough he could see a faint light from the nursery, and the shadow of Jules forming on the wall in the hallway outside the door , the shadow was swaying a little quickly to be just rocking the baby to sleep. He could hear the music a little better now, and it threw him a little.

  
“Is that rap?” He quietly whispered to himself, his brow furrowing in confusion.

  
As his eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting , he walked down the rest of the hallway to get some answers.

  
Sometimes Jacob couldn’t believe this is what his life had shaped into. Jules had started out as the deputy who was trying to destroy his brothers’ project, someone that he wanted to use and then dispose of. Somehow that relationship had turned into them having the occasional hook up, to them being in an honest to god relationship, and now to them raising a child together.

  
The county hadn’t been happy about them shacking up at first, but it actually turned out to be a saving grace and a pathway for peace to be made between the project and the resistance. After all, if the big bad deputy could fall for the ‘crazy mountain man’ Jacob Seed- maybe he and his family weren’t so bad? At least that’s how that bonehead Boshaw had put it to Jacob in the early days of negotiations between the two groups.

  
After months of group meetings and region separations, Jacob and Jules, and the rest of Hope County really, had finally been able to settle down and have a normal life (or as normal as you can get with a member of the Seed family).

  
He pondered all of these events as he slowly peeked through and leaned against the door frame of the baby’s room. His mouth hung open in awe , he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

  
_“You're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back. Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that..”_

  
Jules was singing along while swaying back and forth to the music coursing through the room, and held tightly in their arms was their daughter Anna, with a soft smile on her face, her head resting on Jules' shoulder fast asleep.

  
“What in the world are you doing?” Jacob asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the music.

  
Jules’ head turned around sharply to meet his gaze.

  
‘Shhhh, nothing else would put her to sleep, I figured why not give it a try?”.

  
“What song is this?”

  
“Shoop. It’s Salt-N-Pepa, a classic really.”

  
“I’m sure. She looks like she’s down now though, you think you can stop the show?”

  
“Oh, I didn’t notice she fell asleep, yeah, can you turn off the music?”

  
Jacob slowly stepped across the room to the phone playing the music on the changing table and pressed stop. Silence took over the room.

  
Jules placed Anna down into her crib, petting her head a couple of times before standing up and looking back at Jacob.

  
“Isn't she beautiful? “

  
“She's perfect.”

Jacob's gaze softened as he walked over and placed his hands on the side of the crib to get a closer look. After a moment he looked out the window across the room and saw the faint bit of sunlight showing on the horizon

  
“Let’s go to bed.”

  
He led them back to their room, they both got under the covers with Jules' quickly wrapping their arms around Jacob’s torso and their head resting slightly beneath his chin. He could stay like this forever.

  
“You know maybe next time we can use some Johnny Cash?”

  
“Ha. Ha. Sure thing, music snob.”

  
Jacob rolled his eyes at the response and kissed their forehead and smiled.

  
“We'll talk about it tomorrow, get some sleep.”

  
Jules dozed off immediately, leaving Jacob awake to think about how lucky he was to have his family, and about how the hell he was going to get that catchy song out of his head.

 


End file.
